shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kyokuba Kenpo
|user=Buster Keaton Eustass D. Sid |focus=Fighting with Fire |first=Fanon }} Kyokuba Kenpo (曲馬拳法, lit. Circus Style) is a form of martial arts used by Eustass D. Sid. Originally developed by Buster Keaton, the eccentric owner of the Keaton's Travelling Circus, it was passed on by him to Sid when he temporarily joined the circus crew immediately after leaving the Marines. Developed by Buster by adding the principles of Fire eating to his knowledge of martial arts, this art makes use of fire for both melee and ranged combat. The users of this style can not only generate flames from any part of their body, they can also coat their body in said flames to use not only as a form of defense but to attack with the flames as well. As such practitioners of this art seem to have developed a resistance to high temperatures and are seemingly immune to getting burned. Buster, a former pirate who at one time had ventured into the , had developed the art of fire eating to such a level that he was able to will the flames to not hurt him, which Sid assumed meant that he used to protect himself from the flames. But that was but a part of the trick, Buster had spent so much time playing with fire that his body had over time become accustomed to high temperatures and having gotten burned on innumerable occasions, he had lost all fear of the flame, thereby gaining a psychological advantage that helped to greatly increase his threshold for enduring burns. Also, instead of using external sources to create the fire, as he originally used to do, after sufficient training Buster was able to use his own physical abilities to create the flames. Sid had to spend months before he reached a level of comfort around fire that allowed him to be able to learn Kyokuba Kenpo, having bypassed the years of training and practice it had taken Buster by focusing on just what was required instead of learning fire eating as a whole. Already having a fairly good grasp on Busoshoku Haki also helped speed up his learning curve. But he had to change the style a little regarding the manner in which he crated the flames. Where Buster used his tremendous speed to create enough friction with the air to create the flames, vibrating parts of his body at very high speeds to set them on fire, Sid made use of his Devil Fruit, the Hazu Hazu no Mi's powers to create the flames. He would suddenly increase the momentum of the air around him to such a great degree that it would move away from him at speeds high enough to create sufficient friction with the surrounding air to create the flames. Over the time-skip he has developed another means to create the fire, by projecting Busoshoku Haki outwards from his body in rapid bursts, he is able to create enough friction between the particles of the air itself that it bursts into flames. Techniques * : A defensive technique, used by Sid wherein he surrounds himself in flames and uses the high temperature of the flames to ward off physical attacks. While early on he could only make the shroud strong enough to repel punches and kicks, he has since then managed to achieve a level of control that allows him to make such intense flames that they can even burn off bullets and arrows. * : A technique named after 's signature attack, an attack that Sid actually saw in action, Sid developed a similar attack using his Kyokuba Kenpo. By creating fire around both his fists and shrouding them in it, Sid can then launch a very powerful attack in the form of a simple fiery hot punch. By simply surrounding his fists in fire and landing punches that have the weight and raw power of his physical body behind them and the burning power of the flames to burn then as well, he is able to inflict a great deal of damage on his opponent. * : Sid creates a large quantity of flames above his hands and uses Busoshoku Haki to mold its shape to create a giant ball of flames. He then tosses the ball at his target. The flames are very intense in nature and the resulting explosion when the fire ball hits a target is strong enough to level buildings and leave a giant crater in the ground. * : An offensive variation of Moeru Yoroi, Sid physically launches himself at his opponent, barreling into them at high speeds. Not only does this harm the target with the blunt physical force of the impact, the flames further add to the injury by burning them as well. * Unnamed Mist based technique: Used around a body of water, Sid uses flames to evaporate any water in his surroundings to create mist. * : * : Sid creates such a large quantity of fire that it affects the wind system around it and feeds itself to give rise to a firestorm. The firestorm can cover great distances, being great enough to destroy entire sections of forests if not stopped in time. * : Combinational Techniques Sid has managed to develop his skills with Kyokuba Kenpo and with his Devil Fruit the Hazu Hazu no Mi, to such a degree that he can now effortlessly combine the two skills together to create new techniques which are much more potent than either skill alone. *'Supernova' (超新星, "Chōshinsei"): Essentially an advanced form of Hiken, Sid uses Busoshoku Haki to create flames around one of his hands while also using the powers of the Hazu Hazu no Mi to increase the momentum of the flames themselves. But at the same time he imparts an opposite momentum to the air surrounding the flames, so that they push the flames backwards. This back and forth motion heats up the flames to temperatures way above those normally achieved by his flames, as a result of which they start glowing with a bluish-white light. At the time of release he lets of outer momentum barrier that was holding the flames in and sends the flames flying in the direction of his fist by increasing not only its momentum but that of the air in its path as well, so that the burning air moves ahead with greater speeds, setting the air alight in its path as it moves ahead, effectively creating more fire as it moves forward. The destructive potential of this move is tremendous, capable of leveling large buildings with ease. The fires burn with enough heat to burn almost anything to crisp cinders in a matter of seconds. *'Scatter' (散れ, "Chire"): Sid uses flames to heat up the air around him, making it hot enough to create a thermal updraft, that raises everyone in his immediate vicinity into the air. He can then impart outward momentum to the air to create a gentle stream of a rapid gust, that takes them away from him and deposits them at a distance from where they originally were at. External Links *Fire eating - Wikipedia article on fire eating Category:Martial Art